deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Jasonsith/DEATH BATTLE Cast S3:E98 - Mario VS Sonic Sneak Peek
DEATH BATTLE Cast S3:E98 - Mario VS Sonic Sneak Peek on Rooster Teeth and on Youtube The Cast give a sneak peek of Mario VS Sonic, discuss James Gunn writing Suicide Squad 2, and debate who would win a Death Battle between Agent Venom and Blue Beetle. 1. Mario VS Sonic Sneak Peek 1.1. Torrian is working for one video in one coming Death Battle. 1.2. The real Mario VS Sonic Sneak Peek 1.3. The new rules applied... are the modern rules talked about in here. 1.3.1. One canon source of stats and feats are focused on, and other non-canon materials, if contradicting to the canon based on, are discarded. 1.3.2. This is why Archie Sonic and Paper Mario stats and feats will not be used in this Mario vs Sonic... unless they are shown in the original. 1.4. Why Mario vs Sonic fror Episode 100? 1.4.1. Mario vs Sonic rematch is one of the most requested Death Battle episodes by itself. 1.4.2. Mario and Sonic are famous gaming icons by themselves, each of which has many new games launched, along with upgrades in stats and feats to be shown. 1.4.3. Death Battle has evolved throughout over 6 years, so they would like to examine how new rules are different from the old ones. 1.4.4. This shows how Screwattack and Death Battle evolve. 1.4.5. Episode 103, the Season 5 finale, will involve THE #1 most requested Death Battle matchup. 1.5. Why the voice actor for Sonic the Hedgehog was changed from Caden Redpearl to Nicholas Andrew Louie? 1.5.1. ... Screwattack wants to give every voice actor a chance. 1.5.2. Mainly because the voice of Caden Redpearl has changed. 1.6. What would happen if either character wins? Does that mean the previous episode or this episode pointless? Chad and Ben said SA would do each episode objectively, so the result could go either way - and results may OR may not be different. 1.7. Wiz and Boomstick will appear in every Death Battle episodes since Episode 100. 1.8. The new poster 2. What's going on 2.1. James Gunn is Back! ... for writing the new Suicide Squad film, confirmed by Warner Bros. 2.1.1. Torrian did not know who James Gunn is in the first place. 2.1.2. The SA crew appreciate James' new move. 2.2. Avengers 3, how beautiful the show was made, has some actions of the superheroes totally pointless. 2.2.1. Vision and Scarlet Witch are crazy as f**k their joint efforts (or just one of them) could destroy Thanos easily. 2.2.2. The scene of Thanos trumping Hulk really hypes up the Avengers 3. 2.3. AQUAMAN Trailer #2 NEW (2018) Superhero Movie HD 3. Community Death Battle - Agent Venom vs Blue Beetle 3.1. Team Agent Venom 3.2. Team Blue Beetle 3.3. Agent Venom vs Blue Beetle - 2(+50%):2(+50%) 3.3.1. Sam thought: if Blue Beetle could legit harm The Spectre by raw strength he could at least blow up a planet. And a planet buster (even a large island smasher) should be able to blow up all cells of a symbiote in one go. 3.3.2. Torrian thought: if it needs to blow up a planet just to kill a single target, that person sucks. 3.3.3. Chad and Sam actually get interested in doing Agent Venom vs Blue Beetle. Sam even thought his research skills in Carnage VS Lucy might be at good use. 4. Next Community Death Battle - Batwoman vs Spiderwoman (by Malcolm Neil) 4.1. This is not Batgirl vs Spider-Gwen Category:Blog posts Category:Death Battle Cast